


Sticky

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that get you through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> written as another drabble for that [icon drabble](http://medie.livejournal.com/1320292.html?thread=8698468#t10324324) meme I did ages back. And, oh god, do you know how long it's been since I actually wrote _Chlark_? I'm embarrassed to say so please don't hold it against me.

*

In June in Metropolis, heat waves are the norm. So much so that Chloe is starting to forget what it feels like to be not sticky and yucky. The expressions of her fellow commuters, grimly resigned to their stickiness, are testament to the fact she's not alone. Metropolis is the city of the future and the nation's most prosperous city but at the moment, she'd sell her soul for a iced mocha latte.

She only just resists the urge to call Clark on her cell phone. Dating the Man of Steel has plenty of advantages but she doesn't think world's fastest delivery boy should be one of them.

Besides, Bart would never forgive her for that one. She thinks she deserves a medal that she doesn't call him either.

*

The ride home is interminably slow and uncomfortable though, it improves a little when someone jimmies the windows of the train. Hopefully the mechanic will forgive their vandalism, desperate times.

Besides, she suspects that's who jimmied the window in the first place. He moves like a man in the know. When they leave the train, she says thanks and slyly assures him her secret's safe with her. He grins and pushes the window up again.

Chloe walks home, laughing. If he had any idea the company his secret's keeping...

It's the little things that get you through the day.

*

Clark's cape is on the bedroom floor when she walks in. In Chloe's opinion, it's worth noting said cape is _covered in mud_ and the rug is new. And very pale.

"CLARK!" She dumps her bag on a chair and strips out of her sweat-sodden shirt.

"What?" He appears in the doorway, soaking wet with a towel clutched strategically. She leers just to see him blush.

"The cape?" She nudges it with one bare foot, pink-painted toe sliding over the fabric. "Not good to leave on the floor. What if Lois was with me?"

He grins wickedly. "Tell her you're having a torrid affair with Superman."

Chloe laughs, she can't help it. "Oh sure, and then she'll spend the next six months camped out on my fire escape hoping to catch a sight of, well -- " She smirks at him.

He blushes again. "Point taken."

"I could always tell her that _you're_ having the affair," Chloe decides, turning away to dig out fresh clothes from her closet.

"But?"

She grins over her shoulder. "You're _so_ not Superman's type."

*

The shower's a cold one and dinner's waiting when she gets out. Clark's setting the table when she rounds the corner, her sundress whispering about her feet as she moves. He watches her approach and Chloe turns in a quick circle to get the dress to flare.

In answer, Clark reaches for her with a grin and she dodges his hands.

"Oh no you don't," she warns him, putting the table between them. "It is too hot for that."

He stops. "It's too hot for me to _kiss_ you?"

She nods. "It's like a bajillion degrees out there. A bajillion _humid_ degrees. Skin on skin is a no-no."

"I don't believe you," Clark grins. "Your loving boyfriend wants to share a intimate moment and you're worried about the humidity?"

"Yep," Chloe pops a grape into her mouth, reaching for another one on the plate before her. "We're officially an old married couple."

"We're not married." Clark points out.

"Oh I know," she hums, taking a step away when he takes one closer. "My great aunt is scandalized. She thinks I'm a loose woman." She takes a slow bite of a strawberry, grinning again when his breath catches. "Turns out I am."

"Did Lex put you up to this?" Clark asks. "Deny me sex and then teasing me to death with fruit?"

"Well, it's a lot more ingenious than the old Kryptonite in a hidden compartment gag." Chloe says. "That one was getting a little old. He's been trying to shake things up a little, the spark's gone off your relationship."

A zip of super-speed and she's in Clark's arms, sticky be damned. "I'll be sure to make it up to him," Clark promises. "Let him get away next time maybe."

"Oh, you can't 'let' him," she squirms, rubbing against him. It really is too hot for this but that's never stopped them before. "It has to be spontaneous. It's not fair to plan it."

Clark laughs, lowering his mouth to hers. "I'll figure something out."

*

Chloe knows she should probably blame Clark for the fact she has to take another shower. Except he promises to scrub her back and the shower? Taken beneath a little waterfall in South America.

Where's the bad in that?


End file.
